Your Side of the Bed
by Sanqhian
Summary: Things aren't going so well between Danny and Martin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: For those interested I have posted the link to my original slash (male/male) short story now available for purchase. =)**

* * *

Awkward was perhaps the greatest way to explain the air between them. Martin sat at the small table in the breakroom with a can of soda in easy reach, nothing but crumbs left of his sandwich. He had been busily playing with his phone, checking messages, when Danny walked into the room. Neither of them spoke. Martin pretended to keep his eyes on the phone screen, but all the while he marked Danny's progression through the space. From the door to the counter with the coffee marker where he poured a cup, then as he rifled through the refrigerator to put the finishing touches on the cup of Joe. A few phrases popped into Martin's head, things he thought would be perfect to break the tension. Instead he kept his mouth shut, letting the uncomfortable silence lay claim.

Danny, on the other hand, showed no outward signs of being ill at ease. With the mug in one hand, he rested back against the counter, stirring the brown liquid. He never once looked in Martin's direction, at least not that Martin had noticed. And that made the pain he felt even worse. He figured he could either stay in the break-room and continue to be ignored or he could get his butt in gear and find something else to do. He opted for the latter. Gathering up the remains of his lunch, he polished off the soda, crumpled up the napkin, and disposed of both in the proper cans. Without bothering to glance back he left the room, only to stop just outside the door, his hand on the wall, head hanging down.

They'd fought before. Every couple had their fights. But lately things had been a bit more…turbulent. If anyone asked, and his mother actually had, there was no way Martin could pinpoint when things started to head south. However, if he had to make a guess he might start with the way Danny hung off of their coworker Elena. In the past couple of weeks the two spent most of the day together. They went off on cases together, ate lunch together, Martin even caught them whispering to each other and falling silent when he walked by. That might have been about the time his mistrust began to take root.

And it just kept getting worse.

Late one night as they were driving back to Danny's apartment Martin tried to get him to talk about it. His mother used to say that a marriage could only last if there was a healthy dialogue. It was when people let things fester that relationships began to deteriorate, resentment gaining a foothold and driving the wedge deeper. Boy had she been right.

He had yet to say anything to Danny over the course of the day.

That morning he made sure his routine jog ran late just so Danny would leave without him, thus giving him an excuse to find other means to reach the office. All to avoid the silence that would settle between them in the car. And as usual a million different things would pop into his head, but he would never find the courage to actually speak from the heart. For some reason he found it so much easier chasing down bad guys, even if they were shooting at him, than he did with baring his soul. He had always been a touch shy and distant when it came to relationships, which is why he figured they never lasted. Samantha tried her best to get him out of his shell, to show him the way, and in the end they wound up going their separate ways. She understood, of course, and he was thankful they were able to continue on as good friends. Of course, by now she was probably back with Jack, though neither one of them gave anything away.

Everyone in the office knew about him and Danny.

Martin heard movement in the break room and continued on his way down the hall. He did not want to be found by Danny lingering like a homeless dog looking for a scrap. Instead he decided a bit of fresh air might do him some good. He hopped on the elevator still dwelling on their relationship. Back in the beginning he wanted to keep everything hush-hush for fear of what the others might think. It was Jack that first acknowledged that they were an item and he seemed perfectly fine with it, handling it a hell of a lot better than Martin's father did when he found out. Apparently, having a gay son wasn't something the man ever expected to face.

Once Jack knew Danny saw no reason to keep it from the others. He said it would only be a matter of time until they found out anyway so why keep it a secret? Martin was terrified. For a week he recalled how he loathed the idea of going into work thinking about how the others might start treating him. But nothing changed. Somewhere along the way they all came to understand that he was dating Danny and none of them cared. They never really openly spoke about it, though it did get mentioned in off-handed ways once in a while, like when people handed out invitations. He shared a laugh with his mother when he told her about how worried he had been for nothing. She had kissed him on the cheek, wrapping him in a loving hug.

_"Only those who are jealous of your love will show you hate," _she had said, the words still bouncing around in his mind.

For the first time in a very long time he let himself fall for Danny. He plummeted, gave his heart away, and even began to think of a future with the other man. Resting against the back of the elevator Martin smiled as he thought of Danny. The twinkle he got in his eye when he was up to no good. The way his smile lit up his entire face. His subtle, barely noticeable lisp. The way he would utter Spanish in the heat of the moment and Martin never felt the need to ask for a translation because he could hear the love in Danny's tone. Until Danny he never really understood what it was like to be in love.

And now it was all slipping away.

Martin left the elevator and spilled out into the lobby. He was nearly to the exit when he crossed paths with Sam and Jack. The two were clearly returning from a lunch date. There was a pang of guilt. He used to do that once a week with Danny. When had they last done that? Three weeks ago? More? He wasn't entirely sure. Jack stopped to talk with someone. Sam spotted him, flashed a smile and worked her way over.

"Why so down, Marty? What's troubling you?"

"Is it that clear?"

She chuckled, placing a hand on his arm. "Sweetheart, there's a storm of emotions in your eyes." She slipped her arm through his and took hold of his hand. Leaving Jack behind she directed Martin toward the exit. "Tell me, what's got you so down? Are you having trouble with Danny?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Lover's quarrel this morning?"

"I think…" They stepped outside, the morning sun having ducked behind a thick blanket of clouds threatening rain. He shook his head. "I think things might be over."

"Don't be silly. You two were meant for each other."

"Tell that to Danny."

She directed him to a bench where they sat. Sam placed her hand on his knee. "Okay, out with it Marty. Tell me everything. Let me help."

And before he knew what he was doing Martin let it spill out. All the fear and worries, the ways they had been drifting apart. Ever the great friend Sam sat quietly while he spoke, somehow knowing that if she broke-in he might lose his nerve. She always did have a way of understanding him. All the things he should have been saying to Danny he said right there to Sam, laying everything out in the open. Why was it so easy with her and not with the man he knew he loved? That added a layer of guilt to everything else. As he wound up his little narrative he grew a bit anxious at hearing what Sam had to say. Much to his surprise she threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Sometimes the best thing for a person is just to let them know someone cares," she told him.

"Thank you," he said, honestly touched, but wondering if she had any advice for him and finding he could not actually ask. Elbows resting on his thighs he held his head in his hands, sighing. Suddenly all he wanted to do was scream, let out all the built up frustration. Probably not the best idea given their location. "I guess I should think about leaving."

"And give up?" pointed out Sam. "Since when are you a quieter, Martin Fitzgerald?"

"He doesn't love me."

"How do you know he doesn't love you, have you bothered to ask him?"

"Well….no," he admitted, resting his chin on one hand while absently picking at lint on his pants. "But-"

"No buts, Martin, you have to talk to him." She took hold of his hand and their eyes met. "Martin, when I became aware that you and Danny had started dating, well…"

"You were hurt?"

She laughed. "Not in the least, don't get me wrong, I might have felt just a pang of jealously. But I saw how happy he makes you. You light up when he's around, Martin. You get this look in your eyes, kind of reminds me of a young girl in love."

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes.

She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. "You know what I mean. For me, Martin, it's a joy to see you so alive, so filled with joy. I think, deep down, that Danny is the one for you. He's the missing part of your soul. Are you going to just let him go or are you going to fight to hang onto him?"

"I think he wants Elena," he said the words with the air of a deflating balloon.

Sam scoffed. "Elena? Please, what has she got that you don't?"

"Boobs and really long legs," he replied.

"Have you caught Danny fawning over her boobs?"

Martin blinked. "This just got a bit awkward."

"I honestly believe the answer to all your concerns is to have a heart to heart with him. I would love to give you all the answers, Martin," she said. "But in the end the only one who can help you in this dilemma is you. I can't very well walk up to Danny and lay down all your worries and cares, what will he think? I get that it's hard, love, really, I do, but you will feel so much better once you do it."

"And what if he doesn't want me anymore?" Martin said, practically whispering.

She patted his hand. "We cross that bridge when we get there. Do not worry about things that are out of your control. Concentrate on taking one step at a time. First things first, talk to him. Let him know how you feel. Deal with what comes after it, after it."

"I guess," he sighed, not liking the sound of the daunting task ahead of him. He thanked Sam for listening and for her advice. They shared another hug before she wandered back into the office. Martin remained outside, eyes cast skyward, watching a couple of birds, trying to think of the right moment to sit down with Danny and talk. Did he want to do it around dinner? Maybe on the ride home? Would Danny even bother to give him a ride home? Martin rubbed his temples. All the fretting was starting to give him a headache. Maybe what he needed to do was call his mother, see what sort of advice she might have to share. Being married to his father was certainly no cake walk so he figured she had plenty of experience. But a little voice in the back of his mind told him to leave her out of it, to leave everyone else in the dark. This was something he needed to talk about with Danny, just like Sam said. It was their business, their problem, all of his worries and concerns.

Martin made up his mind.

He would say something on the ride home.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass way too fast, speeding by in the blink of an eye. As Martin shut down his computer and gathered his things he felt the building anxiety in the increased rate of his heart, the butterflies in his stomach. Talking to Danny used to be the easiest thing in the world and not to mention, one of the things he loved most. They used to spend hours lying in bed whiling away time talking about all manner of things, the past, the present, the future and what it might hold in store. Sometimes they would even walk the city streets after night fall, hand in hand, just enjoying the city's nightlife and each other's company. He grabbed his bag, standing, wondering if it might be best he put away the memories; lock them up tight so it wouldn't hurt so badly when Danny sent him packing.

Danny started for the elevators without a word. Martin glanced in Sam's direction. She gave him a friendly, yet sad smile, and a thumbs up of encouragement. Afraid he might be left behind, and if that happened where would he opt to spend the night, Martin followed after his lover. He stepped up beside Danny at the elevator, at least mildly pleased to see Elena absent from the immediate area.

"Long day," he said in an attempt to strike up a rolling dialogue. Ease in, he needed to ease in, test the waters, see where Danny's head was and if he should forge ahead or postpone the talk.

"Was it?" Danny said. "Hm, guess it felt a bit fast to me."

Martin wasn't sure what to say to that. The elevator binged and they both got on. As the doors closed Martin began to feel the awkwardness settling into place. Doomed, the whole thing was doomed from the get go. If he could only think of a way to break the ice without being awkward. When did it become so hard to talk to his lover? Martin watched the numbers count down. Say something, his inner voice yelled.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he blurted. In that moment he felt like he was trying to muster the courage to ask Danny out for the first time.

Danny blinked, a little taken aback. "I'm supposed to have dinner with Elena tonight. Why?"

"Hm?" Martin tried to hide his crushed hopes. "Oh, no reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Danny gave him a look that said he didn't buy it, but he let it go. They hit the parking lot and Martin lagged behind a few steps. He had been thinking it might be nice to have dinner with Danny, just the two of them. Maybe then he would finally get up the nerve to talk about what it was that had come between them. He did not want to blame Elena, knowing that if he did there would be a certain amount of resentment; which would not play out good in the office. At the same time, though, he did blame her because Danny was running off to spend time with her. Again.

The ride home was just as uncomfortable as he expected to be, watching the world pass by out his window while Danny switched back and forth between the radio stations. Every once in a while he would mutter a curse about someone else's bad driving. Used to be they would talk about their current cases or about upcoming plans. They didn't even have any plans for the immediate future. Martin missed the date nights. The one on one time.

"We should do something this weekend," he said as Danny slowed for a stoplight.

"Like?"

"A movie. We should see a movie."

For a moment it seemed like Danny wasn't going to answer. "Sure, okay, let's do that."

Though Martin was happy that Danny agreed he couldn't help but notice a lack of joy in his lover's voice. And then he wondered if he could even consider Danny his lover anymore. They may have been sleeping in the same bed, but that was it, nothing more. He missed the way Danny would cuddle up behind him, snake a hand over his hips and surprise him with a gentle yet hungry touch. How he would whisper in his ear and kiss the side of his neck. He wanted to have it back, all of it, everything they seemed to have lost. Who knew it would all slip away some day? As they got moving again he wondered if perhaps in some way he had been nothing more than a passing fancy, the hot item of the moment, and now Danny was tired of him and looking for something new.

_You're breaking my heart_, he wanted to yell while at the same time pleading, _stay home with me tonight._

All too soon they were back at the apartment and Martin knew time was running out. If he wanted to keep Danny at home for the evening he would have to speak up, make himself heard. But he bit his tongue, watching as Danny disappeared into the bedroom no doubt to change into something a bit more pleasant. Deep down he knew his reluctance had a lot to do with the fear of what might happen. He could very well start them down the road of breaking up and even if he had to live in an apartment with Danny without affection at least he would still be around the man who captured his heart.

He was puttering around the kitchen just trying to keep busy when Danny reappeared. Martin wanted to tell him he looked downright scrumptious in his jeans and the dark t-shirt that hugged him in all the right ways. The more devilish side of him wanted to just grab hold of Danny and lead him back to the bedroom, make him forget Elena in every possible way, make him remember why they made the step of moving in together. Yet again, though, he bit his tongue, Danny picking up the keys to the car.

He paused at the door. "I'll see you later. Don't wait up, okay?"

"Okay," he said, this time failing to hide all the disappointment.

Danny was halfway out the door when he hesitated for the briefest moment, almost like he wanted to say something, then he changed his mind and he was gone. _You didn't even kiss me goodbye,_ Martin thought, _not even on the cheek_.


	2. Chapter 2

He gave up looking for anything for dinner having officially lost his appetite. Shuffling over to the door he made sure the lock was in place before going into the bedroom. He did his best to ignore the bed, ditching his dirtied clothes in the hamper and stepping into the bathroom. A hot shower sounded like the best thing in that moment. A chance to wash away the dirt of the day. When it was hot enough he got in, wincing and turning the knob a bit toward cold.

As he soaped up, eyes closed, water streaming over his body, he thought about the first time his shower got a little dirty, Danny ducking in as they were going to be late for work. Danny meant to make things speedier, to get them both out the door and on the road as soon as possible. Instead they wound up being nearly an hour late as things played out. Danny had started it all, running his hands along the contours of Martin's body, reaching around the front and grasping hold of him. For some reason Martin found it very erotic and one thing led to another. Even now, just at the memory of that loving touch, he felt slightly aroused. Only just slightly, his broken heart tempering the desire.

Quickly he finished his shower, throwing on a pair of lounge pants. In the living room he tried to find something to do. Once again poking around the kitchen without any luck. All the food looked gross and unappetizing. _Wonder what Danny's eating right now._ He grimaced. _Nevermind, forget that._ He left the kitchen, plopping down on the couch and flipping on the television. For about an hour he flipped channels unable to find anything to capture his attention for long. Finally he grabbed up his cell phone and punched in the first number that came to mind.

"Martin?" he heard Sam's voice come over the line as she picked up. "I've been waiting on pins and needles. Did you talk to him? How did it go?"

He felt a tear run down his cheek. "He's out with Elena."

"No! The nerve…Tell me everything." Martin did, recounting the awkward elevator conversation to the way Danny looked on his way out the door. By the time he was done he was sniffling, no longer afraid to hide the pain. "Sweetheart, why didn't you make him stay?"

"Excuse me?" That hadn't been exactly what he expected to hear.

"Well, from what you say about the elevator, it's almost like he wanted you to tell him to cancel his plans," she explained. "Think about it, Martin. And the way he stopped on his way out? You should have gone with your gut. You should have asked him to stay."

He closed his eyes. Had he missed the signs? "I don't want him to stay if he doesn't want to be here."

"Good lord, you guys are killing me here. Martin, you have got to say something, and if you find your voice fails you then lead by your actions. Follow your heart, hun, give him a reason to want to stay. Just because he doesn't seem interested now doesn't mean you shouldn't let him know how you feel. Otherwise you're just going to go on this way."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Do you think you can live like that, Martin?" she asked, voice soft.

"No."

"Then say or do something."

"But what if he wants to be with Elena?" The words were painful to get out.

"Then you come over here, Martin, and I'll make sure the broken pieces don't get too scattered," she told him.

They ended the conversation a little later, making plans to see each other outside of work in the next couple of days. Unlike Danny he was certain these were plans that would be kept unlike the movie. He went back to idly flipping channels settling on an old rerun of _I Love Lucy_. When one ended another followed and before Martin knew it midnight was creepy close. Danny still wasn't home. He shut off the TV, made sure to leave a light on in the kitchen so the apartment wasn't pitch black when Danny decided to stumble in, and went off to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed. On his nightstand was a picture of the two of them, arm in arm, grinning for all they were worth. Even now Martin smiled sadly at the memory of that day, an office outing put together by Jack a couple of months before Elena showed up. What he would not give to have another day like that.

He hung his head in his hands. Where had everything gone wrong? With one hand he ghosted over the scars on his chest. Could that be the problem? After all this time was Danny tired of a man with scar tissue, a man who sometimes found himself trying to fight away demons in the night? Sure, he fell off the wagon in a big way when he became addicted to painkillers, but that drew them closer together, the way Danny used to watch out for him. Martin held a hand over the ugliest of the scars, eyes closed. He remembered the warmth he felt when he woke to find Danny at his bed side.

"Danny," he muttered….

As if on cue he heard the door to the apartment open. His heart jumped and his head snapped up. Quick as lightning he shut off the bedside lamp and lay down. He didn't want to appear as though he waited up or anything. He kept his back turned to Danny's side of the bed, concealing the tears he was still silently crying. When Danny came into the room he tried to slow his breathing. Danny moved around the room as quietly as possible, falling into bed a couple of minutes later. Martin yearned to reach out to him, but kept his hands to himself. The words Sam spoke earlier echoed through his mind. He lay there listening to the steady rhythm of Danny's breathing.

And just could not take it anymore.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Martin?"

"Go to bed," he said as he stood, not entirely sure what he was going to do, but knowing he could not stay another minute. The pain was tearing him up inside. Fresh air, maybe he could use some fresh air. He headed for the apartment door, hand on the knob, ready to slip the lock out of place when Danny placed a hand over his and momentarily stopped him.

"What's wrong, Martin?"

"Nothing, I just…I feel restless."

"Bullshit," Danny swore.

Martin turned to face him. The look on his face was enough to convince Martin that Danny wasn't buying any more of his lies. He wasn't going to let them slide. Martin swallowed, nervous, not wanting to get into it right now. What if this was it, what if this was the end of everything? Searching his mind Martin tried to come up with a logical explanation, something that did not sound like a lie, but was also not the truth. The dreams. The nightmares. His scars.

"I haven't been able to sleep tonight," he stated. "Every time I close my eyes I see that car….I hear the guns." He shuddered for added effect.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still lying, Martin."

Martin averted his gaze.

"What is wrong, Marty? Why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"I…"

"You know you can tell me anything," he reached out taking hold of Martin's hand.

Finally Martin looked at him, their eyes locked. "Can I? Do you even care anymore?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Martin lowered his voice, averted his gaze. "You haven't exactly been around."

"Martin-"

Now that he started he felt the courage to plow ahead. "You claim I've been distant, but you're the one who isn't here anymore, Danny. All your free time is spent with Elena. Do you even know when the last time we went somewhere together outside of work? I feel like we're just occupying the same space. If you want out, just leave, don't leave me feeling like a fool."

His peace said Martin stalked off to the bedroom. He wasn't sure what he planned to do. He should have stuck with his original idea and gone out for some fresh air. Instead he effectively trapped himself inside. And if Danny chose to follow him, what then? It was taking everything he had to keep his composure. Inside he was torn, shattered, waiting for…for what? To hear the door close as Danny chose to walk out and put an end to their relationship? Martine knew what he hoped would happen, how he wanted things to play out. A silly dream.

"Are you done?" Danny asked.

Martin turned to find him standing in the doorway. "If you want her, if she makes you happy…"

His words hung between them, then Danny moved. His hands on Martin's cheeks he kissed him. In that moment Martin felt so many things. There was the warmth of love, a nervous flutter in his stomach, and the bittersweet touch of a love coming to an end.

When the kiss ended Danny pulled back slightly. "Shut up," he said. "I don't want her. I never wanted her, Martin. How could I ever love anyone else when you've had my heart since the first day? It has always been you, Martin, and it always will be. Unless," he said, stepping back, "you want to be free."

More confused than ever Martin wasn't sure what to say. If Danny still really loved him then why was he always gone? Where was the affection, the looks, the kisses, all those moment of intimacy? What he wouldn't give to have Sam whispering in his ear, someone there to help him figure it all out. He bit down on his bottom lip, just barely managing to keep the tears at bay.

"Martin?"

He sank onto the foot of the bed, shaking his head. "I don't understand."

Danny kneeled before him, taking hold of his hands, searching Martin's eyes. "Tell me, Fitzy, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"If you love me then why aren't you ever here?"

For a brief moment Danny looked away. Was he trying to come up with some believable lie or…? Suddenly he wanted to go back to moment ago when he was sitting in bed, those precious few seconds before Danny returned home. He should have just curled up in bed, turned off the lights, and pretended to be asleep. It would have been so much easier, broken his heart a little less. Or would it? He would have been laying there waiting for Danny to reach out, wanting to feel that loving embrace, a soft caress, a word whispered so sweetly in his ear. He choked back a sob fearing it might never happen again.

"I'm so sorry, Fitzy," Danny finally spoke, his voice weighed down by emotion. "I…got scared. I've had my fair share of flings and relationships, Martin, but none of them ever really got all that serious. Sure, I may have lived with one or two of them. Whenever it seemed they might venture to the next step I would become a deer in the headlights. Paralyzed."

"You're telling me that you are a commitment-phobe?"

Danny actually chuckled a bit. "Maybe, who knows? I would always end the relationship, make us go our separate ways. And then you came marching into my life, Martin Fitzgerald, and shook me to the very core. I've never wanted someone the ways I want you. It's terrifying and exciting all at the same time. I always want to be near you. I want to tell you everything, no matter how insignificant; I just want to share it with you."

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing that," Martin pointed out, perhaps a bit more bitterly than he expected.

His tone made Danny flinch. "I totally had that coming. To be fair, though, we're coming up on the milestone."

"What milestone?"

"The point when most of my previous relationships ended."

"I'm not a previous relationship," Martin nearly yelled. "I'm still right here, Danny. I haven't gone anywhere and if you'll still have me I don't plan on leaving."

"I know, I know," Danny said as he got up, settling on the bed next to Martin. "You have every right in the world to be pissed at me, Fitzy, I won't hold that against you. But you have to understand, I'm afraid of history repeating itself. I don't want to lose you, Martin."

"Then stop being such a putz! I'm not ready to say goodbye, Daniel, and chances are that I will never say goodbye. Not until death do us part."

Danny placed his hand on Martin's thigh. "That's certainly good to hear."

Feeling somewhat relieved, though definitely still tense and slightly worried, Martin led his head hang, running a hand through his hair. For a moment he closed his eyes. He'd never known anything about the troubles in Danny's past relationships and it irked him a bit to be compared to them. Of course, he understood that whole fool-me-once sort of thing. It didn't give Danny the right to put him in such a bad place mentally.

"I thought you were getting ready to leave me," he said.

Danny squeezed his thigh. "Never. Not in a million years."

"Then why her?" inquired Martin. "Why spend so much time with her?"

"Because…"

When it became apparent Danny wasn't going to go any further Martin stood, putting a bit of distance between them. He could feel there was still something Danny wasn't telling him, some little piece of truth he was keeping back, perhaps out of fear it would cause their suddenly fragile relationship to completely shatter. He felt vulnerable, a touch of worry creeping back in. Why couldn't this be so easy? _Because love isn't_, he could already hear his mom's voice, _nothing worth fighting for is ever easy_.

"I needed help. I…needed to talk to someone."

"You could have talked to me."

Danny's shoulders sagged. "I know that, Martin, I'm sorry." Suddenly his mood shifted, a flash of anger in his eyes. He stood, heading for the door, hands clenched into fists. "It's clear I've messed up again. I'm never going to get this right."

His slight outburst caught Martin by surprise making it easy for him to slip out of the room. In the ensuing silence Martin realized that a simple problem had been blown out of proportion and was threatening to end something neither of them wanted to let go of. He bolted out of the room after Danny catching him short of the front door, grabbing hold of his wrist, his mind flashing back to earlier in the evening. What was it Sam had said, something about stopping him, making him stay? Giving him a reason not to go? Though words raced through his mind Martin opted to let his actions speak for him.

Before Danny could protest Martin swung him 'round, dragging him into an embrace. He brought his lips to Danny's, putting behind the kiss everything he had; the pain, the worry, the love, the longing. A deep hunger. He felt a wave of heat sweep over his body. Fireworks, there should have been fireworks or bells or the heralding of angels, but all he had was the taste of Danny on his lips and nothing could have been better. Eventually they broke apart, each of them breathing a little heavier.

"Damn," Danny muttered.

"Stay."

"Always."

Martin slipped his hand into Danny's and gave him a tug toward the bedroom. "Just don't stay on your side of the bed."


End file.
